Hermione's first year
by devourfanfiction
Summary: Hermione meets a new girl on the Hogwarts Express called Physalis Highton. I hope you like it and could you give me a comment. Thanks.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: right; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Friday 21st August 1/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"994/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX126212712" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"I stayed at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" house for the start of the summer because her dad got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup! I'm so excited because I've never seen a Quidditch match played by /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"prof/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"essionals/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;", unless you count Harry and we're going today! We're going with Harry, Ron and his family, which could liven things up. I'm probably the only person who doesn't play Quidditch: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" and Ginny are acting in a way of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"proffessional/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" Chasers (they're most /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"probab/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"ly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" going to be asked to join the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"HolyHead/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" Harpies); Ron's a brilliant Keeper; I'm /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"surprised/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" Fred and George aren't on a Quidditch team yet (they're so good!) and Harry was the youngest ever Seeker to get on the school team in a century./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX126212712" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Oh well.I'm supporting the Irish because Bulgaria is not in the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"UK/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;". Besides, green's my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"favourite/span/span span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"colour/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;". If France were playing Ireland instead of Bulgaria, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" would obviously support them, because, hey, she /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"French. I don't know if I'd support France or Ireland because France is my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"favourite/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" country. I wonder whether Ginny's in our tent or Ron's one. I asked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" and she said that she wrote and talked to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;", who allowed Ginny to stay in our tent. We would be taking a portkey with the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasleys/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" and the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;". We woke up early to catch the portkey (a hairbrush) and bumped into the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;" and Harry./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX126212712" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"" Hi," I said. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX126212712" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"" Hi," they all chorused./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX126212712" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX126212712" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Whilst /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX126212712" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX126212712" style="background-color: inherit;", Fred and George walked on, /span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Physalisspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;", Ron, Harry, Ginny and lagged behind, talking of the summer we had so far. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" and I laughed a lot when Harry told us that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" demolished half the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Dursley's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" living room. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" How?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" giggled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Long story," Harry smiled at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" suddenly jumped off a tree, scaring the life out of me; making /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" and Ginny laugh./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Everyone, this is Amos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" and his handsome son: Cedric /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"," said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Hi," we all chorused. Me and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" shared knowing looks and smirks./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" What?" Ginny asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" What /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"what/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"?" Harry said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Nothing," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" You were smirking with Hermione," Ginny accused./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yeah, well," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" started./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yeah /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"yeah/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"," Ginny smirked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" I still don't get it," Ron said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Oh keep up Ron," I sighed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"We walked on further until I got a stitch in my side./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" We'll catch up with you in a minute," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Be quick honey," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" said to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" We will," I gasped. Ginny, Harry and Ron kindly said they would wait with me as well. Once I was alright we walked on to catch up with everyone else./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Much to our amazement, we found them sitting under and resting. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" and I ran behind a tree and woke everyone up by shouting boo. Then we ran back to Harry, Ron and Ginny double quick, stifling our giggles; trying to is a better description./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Once we'd all got over the giggles we walked on for a few more minutes until /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" saw the hairbrush./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" There it is," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" gleefully shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"When we touched it, my tummy went tight and I felt a swooping sensation in there as well. Abruptly, we were /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"flying through/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" the air, the wind whipping our hair and making our eyes water./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" Let go kids!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"" What?!" I screamed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX25789296" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX25789296" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"We all screamed when we were falling through the air. Even /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" flew through the air looking petrified. We all fell on our backs, cursing, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;". And then, who should come walking through the air: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;" and Cedric. Whilst we /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX25789296" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX25789296" style="background-color: inherit;"were/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"all scrambling to our feet, Cedric walked up to span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" and helped her up. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Thanks," she grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" No problem."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Me and Phys just grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"We walked until we found our campsite. Fortunately, we were next to Ron's tent, so even if Ginny needed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" for anything, he was close by. Once we'd pitched our tent, (which smelt of cinnamon) we walked around the campsite with Harry and Ron./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"We saw many students from Hogwarts and their families such as: Seamus, Dean and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mrs./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Finnagan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"; Neville and his grandmother; the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Patil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" twins and their father (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"etc./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"). A wizard came round pushing a trolley full of /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"souveni/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"rs/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;". We paid for a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"timetable/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", a rose and a pair of binoculars which could slow down to show us what we missed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Thanks," we chorused./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You're welcome," she smiled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"When it was time to go and actually see the match, I was super excited./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I can't believe I'm actually here!" I squealed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I know, it must be so cool witnessing it for your first time. I loved every second of it, didn't I dad?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" asked her dad./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You did, didn't you sweetheart. You screamed the stadium when France won. I went partially deaf after that," he chuckled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You saw France play Scotland!" Ginny shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yeah," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" grinned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" How come you didn't tell me?" Ginny asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I didn't know that you liked Scotland or France?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Not that, I went to France versus Scotland as well. Don't you remember you gave me a big hug when Jack /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Wilinski/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" caught the snitch?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" That was you? Did I squeeze you too hard? I'm sorry," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" humbly apologized./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Don't worry," Ginny giggled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Once we'd got to the pitch, we went up to the top of the stands, next to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Draco Malfoy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Wondering what the smell is mother? It's a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mudblood/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"," Malfoy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"snarled/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" at me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" No need for the bad language," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" chided./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" So /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"what," he/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" rolled his eyes. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" went and sat next to him although she doesn't like him./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Why did you sit next to him?" I whispered./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Because he keep on annoying you, Harry or Ron and you won't enjoy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"the/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" match."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;""Thanks," I gratefully thanked her./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Then the game began. It was the most wonderful thing I ever saw. The speed. The exhilaration. The swiftness. The speed. The wonderfulness./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You're really enjoying aren't you?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"I nodded with enthusiasm./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"The game ended with Ireland winning, even though Victor Krum caught the snitch./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" The game was so cool." I said hoarsely because my throat was a little sore./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Right, who wants roasted marshmallows and hot chocolate before bed?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yes please," we chorused happily./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"But that plan unfortunately didn't work, because as soon as we reached our tent, we saw people floating in the air by their ankles./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Run away into the forest, we need to help the people in the air. Fred, George: Ginny is your responsibility!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted as he sprinted off with /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", Percy, Charlie and Bill./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"We ran hard into the forest but five minutes in the forest and we were /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"separated/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" from Fred, George and Ginny./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Where is everyone?" I asked /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Well, Harry and Ron are there but I don't know where the others are." /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"I suddenly fell over a sharp stone and twisted my ankle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Ow," I moaned, holding my ankle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" dropped beside me and looked at my ankle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Are you okay?" she asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Oh, yeah. I've just tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle; of course I'm fine," I rolled my eyes at her/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" It /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"swollen. Anyway, don't you think we should stop, we have walked for quite a while. They /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"won/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"'t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" find us here, will they?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Sure about that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"?" said a drawling voice. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"The effect was sudden. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" and Ron took out their wands and pointed it at Malfoy./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Damn, where's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"wand?" Harry groaned./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You can't have lost your wand Harry. Check every pocket 3 times," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" advised./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" It's not there," Harry said in a panicky voice after checking./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" It could be anywhere in this forest," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" replied./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Serves you right," Malfoy smirked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" One more word and you're jinxed," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" growled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Yeah right," Malfoy rolled his eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;""Locomotor Mortis," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted at Malfoy. "I told you I'd jinx you if you said another word," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" smirked as his legs sprang together./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Let me go! My /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"father'll/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" hear about this!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"I suddenly screamed making /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" jump out of her skin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" What's /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"wro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"-,"she started, but I cut across her by pointing upwards./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Suspended in the air hung a mark in the shape of a skull, with a serpent coming out of its mouth. It was bright green with an eerie pale green mist around it. The sight of it made me shiver, although it was a warm evening./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" The Dark Mark!" I wailed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", watch out!" I screamed, but too late, Malfoy performed the counter-charm on himself and sprinted away./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Later losers," he mouthed at us./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Suddenly, Ginny, Fred, George, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Percy, Bill, Charlie and a few Ministry people appeared./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Okay, what's all this about?" shouted an important looking man. "Who cast it?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Cast what?" Harry stammered because the man pointed his wand at Harry's chest./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch, do you think that these children could have actually cast the Dark Mark?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Well, no."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Harry, what happened?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weaskey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" asked./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Well, we ran into the forest, but we got /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"seperated/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" from Fred, George and Ginny. Then Hermione tripped over a rock and we think she twisted it, so we decided to wait here. Next I lost my wand as soon as Malfoy appeared, but he took off as soon as he came. After that, we saw that thing in the sky," he concluded./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" The Dark Mark, did any of you see who could have cast it. Any suspicious people?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Is anyone going to tell me what the Dark Mark is?" Harry added/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" It's the sign to show a death, cast by a dark wizard. They say You-Know-Who created it to let his followers tell him if they've killed anyone. It hasn't been seen for years," I whispered to Harry./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" You seem to know a lot about it young lady, are you sure it wasn't you?" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Of course it couldn't be. They're just kids /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Barty/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Diggory/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" But how does she know about it?" he shouted back./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I read it in my book. The only problem is I've forgotten what one," I answered /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"defiantly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" See here /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Barty/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"-" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" shouted./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I don't see anything!" he roared./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Calm down /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"implored/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I will not CALM DOWN! Don't tell me what to do and what not to do /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" started quietly. When he didn't answer she said it louder./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch! Use your brain. Do you think we could have conjured the Dark Mark? Harry doesn't have a wand and he didn't even know what the Dark Mark was! Hermione's hurt her foot and she, Ron or I wouldn't or couldn't have cast it!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Well," he struggled looking for counter arguments. " You said there was a boy named Malfoy. Couldn't he have cast it?"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" He ran off in your direction," Harry said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Okay, okay, you win the argument."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Thank you," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" sighed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Wait!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch said. " Are you sure-"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" Crouch," said /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" firmly, " That's enough!"/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Highton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Mr./span/span span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" walked us back to our campsite firmly and silently, so we knew we had no chance of talking, well we could but we knew it was best not to talk./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"The next morning we departed for our different homes as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" and I weren't going to the Burrow./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" We'll see you soon," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" said to the other two./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Bye for now," I said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"As we walked back to the /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Po/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"rtkey/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;", we talked about the match./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" I wish it could have went on longer," /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" said, " It was really fast. When we watched France it went on for a few days. It was very fun though."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Practice your dancing," I grinned when we reached the Portkey, "Bye for now," I said./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Dance moves?" Harry asked, puzzled./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"" Hermione!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Physalis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;" chided, " Don't say anymore." But she too was grinning./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Even though the 'Dark Mark time' wasn't good, I enjoyed every second of the adventure/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;". I finally know what it feels like to watch a proper Quidditch match./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX85212714" style="direction: ltr;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX85212714" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"And /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"Irel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX85212714" lang="EN-US" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX85212714" style="background-color: inherit;"and won! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX85212714" style="line-height: 28px; font-family: Calibri,Sans-Serif; font-size: 16pt;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCX25789296" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCX126212712" style="text-align: left; color: windowtext; text-indent: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-left: 0px; font-style: normal; font-weight: normal; margin-right: 0px; margin-left: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /p  
/div 


End file.
